


Enemies and Friends

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e19 Enemies Foreign and Domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-02
Updated: 2003-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post ep forEnemies, Foreign and Domestic





	Enemies and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Enemies and Friends**

**by:** PrettyPretty

**Character(s):** CJ, Josh, Donna  
**Category(s):** Post ep for _Enemies, Foreign and Domestic_  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Post ep for _Enemies, Foreign and Domestic_  


"I told you not to say anything."

"You did."

"And you said you wouldn’t."

"I know."

"Then you told Josh."

"That’s right." CJ crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Donna as she stood from her desk and placed a file in the cabinet.

"Donna!"

"What?!"

"You didn’t even listen to me! You had Josh in my office in less time than it takes for....for...." CJ waved her arms around trying to find the words.

"It was a death threat. CJ." Donna stated as she stood facing CJ.

"It’s no big deal. I work in the White House. I’m on television. In some cases, I’m more visible than the president."

"All the more reason."

"Donna!"

"Josh is still on the phone. I’ll just go to the mess and get us some lunch." CJ sighed at Donna’s expression. She wasn’t listening to reason. It wasn’t a big deal. It was just an email.  Before she could argue about lunch, Josh came out of his office.

"Ron Butterfield is on his way down."

"What?! Why?"

"It was a death threat CJ." Josh growled at her. He looked at Donna and then to CJ again. "I take that very seriously." Josh turned to go back into his office. CJ watched as Donna followed his movements with her eyes. A dark expression passed over her face.

"Donna?"

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"That’s why I told, CJ. No one should have to go through..... I couldn’t......" Donna sighed and fought the emotion from her voice." It was a death threat, CJ."

CJ looked at Donna’s face and finally understood.

"I’ll be in my office."

"I’ll let Josh know."

"Thanks." Donna nodded and started to walk to Josh’s office. CJ reached out and took her arm.

"Thank you, Donna." CJ smiled hoping to relieve some of the worry in Donna’s eyes.

"I’ll go get us something to eat. Let me know what Ron says."

"I will." CJ watched as Donna walked into Josh’s office. She saw her stand in the doorway for a moment before she took a deep breath to get her emotions under control. Josh looked up from his desk and a look passed between them. CJ lowered her head and walked back to her office.


End file.
